


(Miraculous ladybug) Plagg the love meister / Marichat

by Efiladeeni



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Old Friends, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efiladeeni/pseuds/Efiladeeni
Summary: Plagg has somehow found a way to get himself roped into managing not only his own but everyone else's unwanted feelings. Will he be able to prove he was right or will stupid emotions get in the way?And Should we really let Plagg be doing this?





	(Miraculous ladybug) Plagg the love meister / Marichat

**Author's Note:**

> Well I haven’t been on here in a forever and I wrote this towards the beginning of season two so pardon the inaccuracies. But hey this’ll be fun because Plagg is my spirit animal and he needs his own show. Also this started out being very serious and slowly devolved into a joke over time. Yeah be ready for that. 
> 
> Title is up for debate and I plan on updating every Tuesday. GoOd LuCk!

The rain patterned ceaselessly as Marinette struggled to get the last of her homework done. The loud thumping distracting her from her work, she finally decided to give up and call it a night. 

She shoved the textbooks into her school bag and began to undress. Tikki frowned as Marinette changed into her pajamas and prepared for bed. 

“Marinette you should finish your homework first before you go to sleep.” Tikki scolded. Marinette ignored her and proceeded to continue brushing her teeth. 

Tikki shook her head. Back in her day Ladybugs hasn’t been nearly as hard to control. Maybe she was losing her touch after all these thousands of years?

Marinette drowsily dragged her feet across the room and crept underneath the covers, her lids immediately shutting as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

Tikki sighed as she flew over and switched off the lights Marinette had carelessly forgotten to turn off. That girl was so forgetful at times. But she was only human, and Tikki knew all too well how easily humans got tired. She imagined it must feel somewhat how hunger felt, or at least that’s the closest she could aspire to think of. 

You see Kwamis never required sleep. No matter how much they complain about being tired after detransforming they knew it wasn’t truely exhaustion that they felt. But to a human that was the best way they could describe it. 

Tikki had pretended to fall asleep along with Marinette several times. Not necessarily pretending but a sort of deep meditation that she often did to strengthen her ties with the ethereal plane. 

When she didn’t meditate she often tried to obtain knowledge about the current human world. Many a night she'd spent buried in a book by the moonlight over the centuries. The rate at which humans evolved was something Tikki found necessary to acquaint herself with so as to better advise her ladybug.

Of all the things she did throughout the many lonely nights of her existence, by far her favorite was what she was about to embark upon tonight. 

Tikki quietly phased through Marinette’s window. The moonlight reflecting off of her big blue eyes as she stared up at the night sky. 

She checked to make sure no one was in the vicinity as she flew away from the Dupian Cheng pattisere into the Paris night skies. Tikki wove through several buildings. Avoiding as many windows as possible. Whilst unlikely that anyone would be awake at this hour she still could never be too careful. Following the familiar route she'd memorized long ago. 

Tikki smiled as she saw the familiar figure of the dark black cat Kwami, his eyes shut as he lay sprawled on his stomach at the side of the street. She hovered over and sat next to him. 

“Plagg you shouldn’t let your guard down so easily, its dangerous.”Tikki chided.

Plagg opened one eye and shrugged. “y'Know I don’t really care whether the humans see me or not.” 

“Plagg…” She irked with a frown. About to lecture him further before he interrupted her. 

“Yeah yeah. Some humans have trouble accepting the existance of that which can never be determined or explained. Thus resulting in chaos and denial and ultimately an unnecessary war that would result in an imbalance of the universe.” He sighed finishing his long winded explanation, leaving Tikki stunned. 

Tikki blinked, trying to process if she’d actually heard what Plagg said correctly. It was unlike him to actually take her reprimanding so seriously. Perhaps he’d been being sarcastic? Tikki never truly understood how he’d come to understand the human concept so thoroughly. 

For what he lacked in wisdom he made up for in perception. He’d always understood the humans more brazenly than any other Kwami she’d ever known. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he shared in their misfortunes, something she herself could never experience. 

“Something wrong Plagg? You’re not usually so serious?” Tikki joked.  
Plagg opened his mouth to reply but refrained from doing so. His brow creasing for a brief moment before returning to his normal complacent expression.

She ignored it and continued speaking.”So how’s Adrien? I assume he had a fight with his father and went to bed early again. That’s why you’re so early right?” 

He nodded not bothering to look in her direction as he answered.”Marinette stayed up late studying so that’s why you’re so late. Or did you get lost?”

“You know I’d never forget how to get to our meeting place. It’s been tradition for millennia.” She stated with an air of pride. She was quite pleased with having been the one to come up with the tradition of each Kwamis meeting place being the place where their miraculous holders first met. 

The place where Adrien and Marinette had first met or rather Ladybug and Chat Noir was a simple street located towards the center of Paris. There was nothing particularly special about it, but to Tikki and Plagg it was a place of serenity and safety. A place where they’d meet up every few weeks to catch up and chat. 

Plagg always complained that these meetings interrupted his beauty rest but Tikki knew all too well that he enjoyed these visits just as much as she did. Them being the only two active Kwamis at the moment got lonely occasionally and with only each other as confidantes it got stressful at times to remain apart for too long. And regardless of the risks these meetings brought they were still close enough to get to their holders should the need arise. 

Plagg rolled over onto his back and looked up at the sky. His big green eyes reflecting off of the full moon casting a green glow around him. “You know Tikki I’ve always wanted to touch the moon.” He said wistfully reaching towards the heavens. His Black paw starkly contrasting against the white moon. 

“Because it’s made of Cheese?” She replied unamused already well aware of where this conversation was heading. He always seemed to only ever care about Cheese. Sometimes she questioned If he indeed was an all powerful mystical being or just a plain old alley cat. 

“No...:” Plagg replied in a faint whisper. Barely audible.

Tikki furrowed her brow in confusion. This wasn’t like Plagg at all. Maybe something was wrong. He wasn’t ever like this. Not even when he was worrying about Adrien or furious about Gabriel. No this was something deeper, something that had been probably bugging him for awhile. When the Kwami of Misfortune was serious it was solemn a good sign.

“Plagg is there something wrong? You’re rarely so quiet.” The genuine concern laced through her tone.

Plagg smiled.”I’ve just always wondered why it is that the moon is only a reflection. And that no matter how bright it glows it’ll only ever be able to imitate the Sun's movements. Never to be free to decide its own path. That’s all.”

Something was definitely wrong. Where was he going with this? “Are you trying to tell me something?” Tikki grabbed his paw with her own, her eyes pouring deep into his, surveying for some kind of sign that he was merely joking. That he was the same Plagg as always, the lighthearted lazy Kwami she’d come to treasure throughout the centuries. 

But in his eyes she saw a look she dreaded. A look that belonged not to that of her friend but a look that belonged to the god of destruction. She clenched his paw tightly. Pondering what she should say in this moment. 

Before she could form a sentence he sat up and faced her. Staring at her point blank. “Tikki..” his voice broken as he formed the words. “Why do I always have to be your shadow?”

Tikki was taken aback for a moment before she gave what she believed was a well composed answer. “Plagg, Ladybugs and Black cats have always worked together. You know that! I couldn’t ever exist without you. We're a team!” 

Plagg blinked seemingly unfazed by her enthusiasm.”If we're a team then why is it that I’m never allowed to decide things?” He grinded his fangs together. “Why do my weilders always get hurt protecting yours? Why do yours always receive all the praise while mine suffer in silence?! WHY CAN'T I EVER DECIDE!?!” Plagg was shaking as he finished yelling, his glare even more bloodthirsty than a moment ago.

Tikki retracted her paw. “you know it’s not like that.....” 

He scoffed replying in a mocking tone. “And how would you know? You’re the goddess of fortune, the lord of creation. Everything always works out for you.” 

Tikki fought back the urge to scream. He knew she’d lost many Ladybugs in the past, yet he acted as though only his wielders were ever lost. Why was he being so unfair? This hadn’t ever bothered him before. True Black cats always held more of a support role but Plagg hadn’t ever minded so why now?

“Plagg what’s this really about?” Tikki said, her tone dropping exponentially. Plagg opened his mouth but Tikki quickly shut it with her paw. She drew her face close to his pressing her forehead against his. “Be honest.” She pleaded, her dark blue irises baring into his soul. 

“Fine...” He replied pulling away. They sat silently before Plagg collected his thoughts enough to state.”I just want do something for me for once.”

Tikki tilted her head.”if that’s all this was about then why didn’t you just say so?” She smiled. “Plagg I understand that it’s our duty to serve others but if you want something this badly then I’d say it’s fine.” She reassured him.

Plagg sighed. “You don’t understand Tikki. This is something you forbid us from doing.”

She shook her head in disapproval. “What....what are you….” It suddenly dawned upon her what the foolish Kwami intended to do. "Please don’t tell me that you want to….“ Plagg's silence spoke volumes as Tikki grew furious.

How could he possibly think this was a good idea? She had laid one rule! and he wanted to just…..Ugh what was wrong with him!?!

“Plagg don’t be ridiculous, you know we can’t. Master fu he...” She laid her paw on his shoulder. “Its our duty.” Her tone unmistakably serious.

“Really Tikki? Our duty to who? Because last I checked you’re the only one who says we can’t! Master fu would support us if you talked to him!” 

“No plagg I’m sorry but-“ She didn’t finish. 

His shoulders tensed as he began to shake once more. “I’m done, for once I’m not going to listen to you, I care about this kid too much to care what you have to say!”

He pushed her paw off of his shoulder and stared at her with fiery determination in his eyes. His gaze unwavering as he declared. “I’m going to tell him, and I’m just surprised you don’t care enough about Marinette to do the same.” Tikki opened her mouth to defend herself but Plagg continued speaking not allowing her a word in edgewise. “They need to know Tikki. You’ve seen how how these things go. If we don’t intervene then Hawkmoth will!”

Tikki furrowed her brow. “Plagg you will not tell Adrien Ladybug’s identity.” 

He groaned. “Why? Because it’d endanger the safety of Paris? Do you really distrust them that much?” He replied defensively. “Because unlike you I’ve seen that boy suffer, I’ve seen what he goes though on a daily basis and for once I just want him to have something anything!….he doesn’t deserve this Tikki….no one does."

Her heart broke a bit at this. It was clear Adrien meant a lot to Plagg, he was just trying to do his best for the boy. Tikki smiled and wrapped her arms around Plagg.. “Plagg I have a reason for keeping it from them, you need to understand.” She sighed. “I know it’s hard but someday you’ll realize that this was best.” 

Plagg locked eyes with her “Tikki.” 

“Plagg.”she replied meeting his gaze.

They both stared intently not backing down. The eyes of two ancient entities searching in one another for some form of weakness. Until Plagg huffed looking away as tikki pulled him into a tighter hug. 

they hugged each other tightly both knowing that despite everything she was right and he'd lost.....again. 

Plagg sniffled. “Tikki why can’t you just explain things for once?” He said with a hint of resentment as he pulled away from the hug resting his paws on her shoulders. “Please?” 

It was so rare for Plagg to put aside his pride like this. It softened her ancient soul a bit to see this side of him again. And she felt a spark that had long remained dormant in her time away from her old friend. 

“Fine if you’re not going to then I’ll just go.” He said sourly as he turned to leave.

She grabbed his paw. “Plagg I’m sorry for Adrien I know something must’ve happened with his dad and that’s why you’re so upset. And here I am just scolding, I’m sorry.” She hoped he could feel the sincerity with which she was delivering these words because although she hated to admit it she often times would lecture when what someone needed most was support. She'd been a little better with Marinette but the old habit still never left her. 

“If you want the truth I am the one who convinced Master fu that their identities best be kept secret. I never told him why because.” She stuttered. “Because in truth I was embarrassed. Embarrassed that I was endangering Paris because I was selfish.”

Plagg didn’t look at her as she spoke. She knew he'd likely figured this out long ago after all they had known each other for thousands upon thousands of years. He was her best friend her other half, literally. And he deserved an explanation. 

He remained silent and still as a statue as she spoke. “I just.” She paused. “I care about Marinette too much and...I want her to be happy but-“ she trailed off

She sighed. “I just want them to have what we had Plagg. Is that so wrong?” She felt bittersweet remembering the young love between two foolish Kwamis who still had so much to learn. When had she gotten so old? When had she let her immortality stop her from living?

“We had lots of problems and it ended up not working out.” She paused. “But we were happy.” She felt tears form in her eyes as Plagg turned and sighed wiping a tear from her eye nearly poking her iris out.

“Then why not let them have the chance to try?” He said holding her cheek in his paw. 

She wrapped her paw around his and began to cry again. “Because Plagg. They’re not like us.” Her voice cracked. “They don’t love each other.” 

Plagg's eyes filled with pity. He likely understood how hard this was for her. But still he pressed on. “I’ve never seen any humans more in love than those two I doubt there is anything they wouldn’t do for each other. I can’t see how you don’t believe that.” 

“Plagg I know that better than anyone.” She said as he still held her close. “But being in love and loving someone are two completely different things.” He looked at her, still confused trying to decipher what she could possibly mean, but she spared him the trouble. 

“Marinette puts on a mask when she's Ladybug, she loses all her insecurities and becomes her ideal self. It’s amazing really.” Tikki bragged about the girl slightly. “She really was born to be a superhero.” She paused. “But, it’s not who she is. Despite everything that’s not her, merely a projection she keeps up in order to help the people of Paris feel safe.” 

“It is amazing Tikki, even I feel like I don’t need to worry with someone like that around. But I don’t see why that makes Adrien's feelings towards her invalid.” 

Tikki shook her head. “I’m not saying those feelings aren’t real Plagg. Even I can see they’re very strong. But you realize Adrien didn’t fall in love with HER merely the ideal version of herself she projects. The same goes for Marinette.”

“What?” Plagg said puzzled she was doubting her own wielder. 

“Adrien isn’t himself when he's Adrien, he's what his father and the world expects him to be. Unlike Marinette his ideal self is his secret identity. Whereas his alter ego allows him to be truly himself, and despite how perfect it would be.” She smiled sadly. “What they both fell in love with is a lie they both live in order to make others happy.” She sighed. “And I can’t support that.”

Plagg closed his eyes as if to internalize what she'd just said. Thinking deeply on each word before answering, “I understand Tikki. And I think you’re right. Right now those two don’t love each other.” He stroked her cheek once more.  
“But I know that it’s there and I’ll prove it, just you wait sugarbear.” He smiled mischievously as he snuck in a quick kiss. 

Tikki was shocked as the black cat flew away calling out. “The next time we meet the only thing more lovey dovey than my Camembert will be those two!” He laughed in complete confidence as he left the poor ancient goddess of luck stunned in a state of shock. 

What crazy thing was that foolish tomcat up to now? And what possessed him to drag out old feelings like that? Why would he? No!

Tikki shook her head. If she knew anything about Plagg it was that despite all appearances he was well aware of his own charms. She would not allow herself to fall victim to such tricks once more. He was annoying and foolish as he had always been. She was wise and tactful. all that mattered now was Marinette. And what crazy plans her fellow Kwami had in store. 

“Whatever the case I will not let him win this one. For Marinette's sake I simply cannot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hoped you enjoyed that! Hopefully you don’t expect the rest of it to be that serious because dang I wish it was. Other chapters will be longer tho so yay.
> 
> Even if no one sees this I’ll probably keep updating because well first of all Plagg, second of all I need no other reason. 
> 
> But if you do manage to see this please suggest a title because.....well....
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading,


End file.
